Einsturz
by taurigirl
Summary: Bei der Erkundung einer Ruine stürzt diese ein und Sam und Daniel werden dabei verschüttet. Eine fieberhafte Rettungsaktion beginnt.


Einsturz

Jack half gerade Teal´c beim Anbringen der Perimetermarkierungen, als er das Grollen hörte. Er sah alarmiert zu Teal´c. „Was war das?"

Teal´c schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht O`Neill. Aber ich glaube es kam aus der Richtung des Camps!"

Jack nahm sein Funkgerät. „Daniel, Carter meldet euch!"

Aber er bekam keine Antwort. Er wiederholte seine Kontaktversuche. „Daniel, Carter!" Er hörte immer nur statisches Rauschen. Dann kam plötzlich etwas durch. Es war Daniel und er hörte nur abgehackte Worte. „Jack Hilfe Sam!"

„Daniel halt durch, wir sind gleich da!" Teal´c hatte schon seine Sachen zusammengepackt und die beiden hetzten in Richtung Camp. Daniel und Sam hatten in einer der Ruinen Messgeräte aufgebaut, als Jack mit Teal´c losgezogen war. Jetzt sahen sie schon von weitem eine große Staubwolke über dem Areal hängen. Beim näherkommen sahen sie nur noch einen Berg aus Steinen und Schutt.

„Daniel, kannst du mich hören. Wart ihr noch in der gleichen Ruine, wie als wir von euch weg sind?" Es dauerte einen Moment bis er eine Antwort bekam. „Ja!"

„Gut! Daniel! Wir sind gleich da. Hörst du!" Jack hetzte immer noch schneller zur Ruine.

Dort angekommen sahen sie, dass zwei Wände eingestürzt waren. Sie versuchten sich so schnell wie möglich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Sie teilten sich auf und fingen an nach ihren Freunden zu suchen. Jack fand sehr schnell Daniel´s halb begrabenen Rucksack und buddelte ihn eilig aus.

„O´Neill hier drüben!" Teal´cs Stimme kam aus der entgegen gesetzten Richtung. Jack rannte zu ihm rüber. Teal´c war schon dabei, die ersten Steine wegzuschaffen. Jack konnte ein Bein im Schutt erkennen. Anhand der Schuhgröße musste das Daniel sein. „Daniel, wir haben dich. Spürst du das?" Er fuhr mit seiner Hand an Daniels Wade entlang. Sein Funkgerät wurde wieder lebendig. „Ja."

Jack versuchte die Lage der Trümmer zu erfassen. Es wäre fatal, wenn sie an der falschen Stelle den Schutt abtragen würden und damit alles ins Rutschen geraten würde.

„Daniel, kannst du mir sagen, wo es dir weh tut?" Jack tastete entlang von Daniel

Bein. Auf dessen Oberschenkel lagen Steine und klemmten ihn fest. „Mein Kopf, kann mich nicht bewegen, meine Hüfte tut weh und mein Knie!" Jack tätschelte sein Bein. „Wir kriegen dich schon raus. Weißt du wo Sam ist?" „Ja, sie liegt neben mir, Ich kann sie mit meiner Hand berühren, Aber sie hat sich die ganze Zeit nicht bewegt." Jack sah besorgt zu Teal´c rüber. Das klang nicht gut.

„Teal´c wir brauchen Hilfe. Sie müssen da schnellstens raus und medizinisch versorgt werden." Teal´c nickte. „Ich mache mich auf den Weg zum Gate und hole Verstärkung!" Jack nickte. „Ja, mach dass! Wenn es geht soll Janet selber kommen!" Teal´c stand auf. „Ich bin so schnell wie möglich wieder da!"

Sie hatten Glück im Unglück. Das Gate war nur ein paar Minuten vom Camp weg und Hilfe würde sehr schnell da sein.

Jack kniete sich wieder neben Daniel und rieb ihm das Bein. „Daniel, Teal´c ist zum Gate unterwegs und holt Hilfe. Hast du mich verstanden!" „Ja, habe ich. Jack mein rechter Arm ist taub. Ich kann ihn nicht bewegen!" Jack rieb ihm wieder das Bein. „Das kommt bestimmt davon, dass du die ganze Zeit auf einer Stelle liegst und dich nicht bewegen kannst!" Jack fing wieder an Steine abzutragen. Auch wenn es nicht effektiv war, er brauchte das Gefühl etwas tun zu können.

Daniel meldete sich wieder. „Jack, Sam bewegt sich!" Jack lies den Stein, den er gerade in Händen hatte, fallen und kniete sich wieder neben Daniel. „Ist sie ansprechbar?" „Ich weiß nicht. Ich höre sie nur stöhnen!"

Sie wurden von Teal´c unterbrochen, der wieder in der Ruine auftauchte. „O´Neill! Hilfe ist unterwegs. General Hammond stellt gerade ein Rettungsteam zusammen. Sie bringen auch schweres Gerät mit." Jack beugte sich wieder zu Daniel. „Hast du gehört, Hilfe ist unterwegs!" Daniels Antwort klang etwas besorgt. „Jack, sie sollen sich beeilen. Sam reagiert nicht, sondern stöhnt nur und ihr Atem ist auch nicht mehr so regelmäßig!"

Jack stieß einen Fluch aus. Er und Teal´c fingen eilig wieder an, Trümmer auf die Seite zu schaffen. Sie kamen auch recht gut voran bis das Funkgerät lebendig wurde und die Rettungsmannschaften eintrafen. Teal´c ging Ihnen entgegen um Ihnen den schnellsten Weg zu zeigen.

Janet begleitete höchstpersönlich die Rettungseinheit. Jack war sehr erleichtert. „Janet, hier drüben!" Sie kletterte zu ihm rüber. „Hallo Jack! Wie sieht es aus?"

Jack setzte sie über den Verlauf der letzten Stunde ins Bild.

Jack und Teal´c hatten Daniel inzwischen fast bis zur Hüfte freigelegt und Janet kletterte zu ihm runter um sich selber ein Bild zu machen. Jack fing währenddessen an, die Rettungsmaßnahmen zu koordinieren.

„Hallo Daniel, ich bin es, Janet! Kannst du mir sagen, was dir alles weh tut?" Daniel war froh, dass sie da war und erzählte ihr alles. „Ich taste dich jetzt ab und du sagst mir wo es weh tut!" Janet fing an, ihn, so gut es ging, zu untersuchen.

Daniel drängte sie, ihn rauszuholen, da Sams Atem immer komischer wurde. Janet machte sich genauso Sorgen, aber sie durfte auch Daniels Zustand nicht vernachlässigen. Das Bergungsteam trug weiter Steine ab. Als sie sich relativ sicher war, dass Daniel soweit in Ordnung war, zogen Jack und Teal´c ihn vorsichtig und langsam raus. Ganz ohne Schmerzen für Daniel ging das nicht ab, aber letztendlich war er frei. Daniel wurde von den Sanitätern in Empfang genommen und aus der Gefahrenzone gebracht.

Die zierliche Janet kroch in die Spalte um zu Sam zu gelangen. Sie versuchte sich ein erstes Bild von Sams Verletzungen zu machen und konnte ihr eine Infusion zur Schockbehandlung anlegen. Während nun die Bergungsmannschaft fieberhaft daran ging, Sam weiter auszugraben, kümmerte sich Janet um Daniel.

Dieser war schon mit einer Halskrause versorgt, und auf ein Transportbrett fixiert. Oberflächlich gesehen hatte er eine stark blutende Platzwunde am Kopf. Die Hüfte und das Knie waren bei Bewegung sehr schmerzempfindlich. Genaueres konnte aber erst nach dem Röntgen gesagt werden.

„Daniel, ich lasse dich so schnell wie möglich auf die Krankenstation bringen. Dr. Warner übernimmt deine Weiterbehandlung. Ich komme mit Sam so schnell wie möglich nach!" „Kein Problem, Hauptsache mit Sam geht alles gut!"

Jack ging neben Daniel in die Hocke und sah zu Janet. „Hey, wie sieht es aus?" Janet informierte ihn und lies die beiden dann kurz alleine.

„Jack, versprich mir dass ihr Sam so schnell wie möglich nach Hause bringt!" Jack rieb ihm den Arm. „So war ich hier bin. Und mach dir keine Sorgen, sie ist stark!" Das hörte Daniel aber schon nicht mehr, Janet hatte ihm ein Schmerzmittel in die Infusion injiziert, um ihm den Transport so angenehm wie möglich zu machen. Jack drückte noch mal seinen Arm. „Wir bringen sie heim, das verspreche ich dir!"

Janet begleitete Daniel bis zum Gate und eilte dann zum Unglücksort zurück. Gemeinsam mit Teal´c arbeitete Jack wie ein Verrückter an Sams Rettung. Schließlich hatten sie soviel Platz geschaffen, dass sie Sam bergen konnten.

Sie sah schlimm aus. Abgesehen von Abschürfungen, Schrammen und Blutergüssen schien sie etwas am Arm und an den Rippen abbekommen zu haben. Auch ihr linker Oberschenkel war aufgerissen und aus einer großen offenen Wunde sickerte Blut. Janet stabilisierte sie so schnell wie möglich und sie beeilten sich sie durchs Gate zu bringen. Jack lies sie nicht aus den Augen, bis sie in den OP-Bereich gebracht wurde.

Dann erstattete er dem General Bericht, zog sich um und ging dann wieder auf die Krankenstation. Er wollte sich gerade nach Daniel erkundigen, als dieser ihm stark hinkend und ziemlich blass entgegen kam.

„Hey, solltest du nicht in einem Bett liegen oder so!" Jack trat auf Daniel zu, als er sah das dieser ziemlich wackelig auf den Beinen war. „Ich will nur wissen, wie es Sam geht?" Er taumelte etwas und Jack hielt ihn fest. „Mach langsam. Wo ist dein Bett?"

Daniel deutete auf das Bett hinter ihm und Jack half ihm dahin zu kommen und sich hin zu legen. Er zog sich einen Stuhl neben das Bett. „Sam war noch bewusstlos, als wir sie hierher gebracht haben . Sie hat eine große Beinverletzung die muss genäht werden. Janet versorgt sie gerade. Mehr weiß ich auch nicht!" Daniel hatte sich in das Kissen zurück gelehnt und sah sehr erschöpft aus. Jack sah ihn besorgt an. „Wie geht es dir überhaupt?"

Daniel holte tief Luft. „Kopfschmerzen. Die Platzwunde ging ziemlich tief und musste genäht werden. Die Hüfte ist geprellt und wird mir noch eine Zeitlang ziemlich weh tun. Außerdem tut mir einfach alles weh!" Jack nahm den Wasserkrug und füllte eine Becher und hielt ihn Daniel hin. Dieser nahm den Becher und nahm einen großen Schluck. „Danke!"

„Schon gut! Wie ist das eigentlich passiert?"

„Das kann ich gar nicht sagen1 Es ging so schnell. Ich hatte gerade angefangen meinen Rucksack einzupacken. Sam war schon direkt an der Wand und hatte begonnnen Fotos zu machen. Dann hörte ich nur noch ein Knirschen und die Wand kam wie in Zeitlupe runter. Ich haben nur noch eine Warnung gerufen und dann versucht Sam aus der Gefahrenzone zu stoßen. Dann weiß ich nichts mehr. Erst als du gefunkt hast!"

Daniel hatte sich, während er sprach, aufgerichtet und lies sich jetzt ins Kissen zurücksinken und schloss erschöpft die Augen.

Jack rieb ihm ein Bein durch die Decke. „Hey, du hast ihr wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet. Durch deinen Stoß seid ihr näher an den äußeren Rand des Schuttberges geflogen. Sonst hätten wir euch nicht so schnell rausbekommen!"

Daniel nickte, hatte aber die Augen weiterhin geschlossen. „Jack! Ich hätte besser aufpassen...!"

Jack drückte ihm den Arm. „Worauf! Wenn jemand Verantwortung übernehmen muss, dann bin ich das."

Daniel unterbrach ihn. „Du warst doch gar nicht da!"

„Und du bist kein Statiker!" gab Jack zurück.

Daniel wusste ja, dass Jack Recht hatte. Außerdem hatten sie solche Sachen schon öfters erlebt, das scheinbar stabile Wände wie ein Kartenhaus einstürzten. Sie verfielen in ein gemeinsames Schweigen aus dem sie durch hektisches Gewusel gerissen wurden.

Ein Bett mit Sam wurde reingeschoben und neben Daniels Bett platziert. Sam schien zu schlafen. Ihr linker Arm war in eine Schlinge gelegt. Diverse Infusionen und Kontrollen und eine Sauerstoffschlauch wurden angelegt und angeschlossen,

Janet kam noch in OP-Kleidung dazu und überprüfte die Monitore.

Jack, der beiseite getreten war, kam wieder in Daniels Blickfeld. „Janet, wie sieht es aus? Wie geht es Sam?" Janet steckte Sams Krankenakte in die vorgesehene Halterung und lächelte sie müde an.

„Also, ihr geht es den Umständen nach gut! Die Oberschenkelwunde weist einige zerfetzte Muskeln auf. Ich habe alles so gut es ging wieder zusammengenäht. Aber es wird einige Zeit dauern, bis sie das Bein wieder voll bewegen und belasten kann. Die Schulter ist Gott sei dank nur geprellt, aber sie hat auf der gleichen Seite noch eine Serienrippenfraktur. Die Lunge wurde aber nicht beschädigt!"

Jack hatte sich wieder auf den Stuhl gesetzt. „Das wird ihr gar nicht gefallen, wenn sie eine Zeitlang nichts tun kann!" Janet nickte und wandte sich an Daniel. „Das gleiche gilt auch für dich. Du wirst in nächster Zeit auch etwas kürzer treten müssen. Die Hüftprellung ist nicht ganz ohne und du wirst sicher noch eine ganze Weile Kopfschmerzen haben!"

Daniel wollte aufbegehren. „Aber Janet!"

„Kein Aber. Sonst dauert es noch länger." Janet sah ihn unerbittlich an.

Jack schmunzelte und sah zu Daniel. „Leg dich nicht mit dem Doktor an. Das könnte alles nur schlimmer machen.." Daniel grummelte vor sich hin, wusste aber wann er klein bei geben musste. Jack hatte auch recht. Mit Janet war in medizinischen Dingen nicht gut Kirschen essen und sie war der Boss. Sie wurden durch die Ankunft von Teal´c gestört, der erst jetzt ins Center zurückkam. Er war mit der Bergungsmannschaft noch im Camp geblieben um alle ihre Sachen zusammen zu packen und das Camp ab zu bauen.

„Hallo Teal´c, hat alles geklappt?"

„Ja, O´Neill. Wir haben die ganze Ausrüstung wieder mit gebracht!"

Teal´c warf einen Blick auf die schlafende Sam und Daniel. „Wie geht es Major Carter und dir Daniel Jackson?" Daniel versuchte zu lächeln. „Oh, mir geht es gut und Sam hatte auch Glück!"

„Das freut mich zu hören!"

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, bis Janet Teal´c und Jack aus der Krankenstation verbannte.

Später am Abend sah Janet noch einmal nach Sam und Daniel. „Hey Janet wie geht es Sam?" Daniel hatte sich etwas zu Sams Bett rüber gebeugt. „Sie ist stabil und ihre Werte sind ganz gut. Ich denke sie wird bald aufwachen!"

„Kann ich irgend etwas tun?"

Janet trug die aktuellen Werte ein.

„Im Moment nicht. Vielleicht ist es gut, wenn jemand da ist, wenn sie wach ist." Daniel lehnte sich zurück. „Das versteht sich von selbst!"

„Okay!"

Sie trat an sein Bett. „Und jetzt zu dir! Hast du starke Schmerzen?"

„Es geht schon. Wenn ich mich nicht allzu viel bewege, ist es erträglich!" Sie nickte. „Willst du noch etwas für die Nacht?" „Nein, es geht schon1 Falls es wirklich nicht funktioniert, kann ich ja noch immer was nehmen."

„Gut, wenn etwas ist, lass es mich wissen. Ich bleibe heute nacht auf der Basis."

Daniel nickte und versuchte sich in einer bequemeren Stellung hinzulegen. „Ja, okay. Wenn was ist, sag ich der Schwester Bescheid. Gute Nacht Janet!"

„Nacht Daniel!"

Daniel schaffte es trotz der Unruhe auf der Krankenstation etwas zu schlafen. Doch dann wurde er durch etwas geweckt. Er sah zu Sam rüber. Diese wurde langsam wach. Daniel stand vorsichtig auf und ging zu ihr rüber. „Sam ich bin es, Daniel! Du bist auf der Krankenstation."

Sie schien noch nicht richtig wach zu sein, versuchte sich aber zu bewegen und stöhnte unbewusst auf. Daniel hielt sie fest und drückte den Rufknopf für die Schwester.

„Sam ist gut. Beweg dich nicht, du tust dir nur weh!"

Sie schien langsam klarer zu werden und ihr Blick wurde etwas fester. Sie versuchte etwas zu sagen, aber die Zunge klebte am Gaumen. „Durst!"

Daniel griff nach einem Becher mit Eiswürfeln. „Hier hab ich was zum lutschen, dann wird's gleich besser."

Mittlerweile war die Nachtschwester aufgetaucht und überprüfte die Monitore. „Ich sage gleich Dr. Fraiser Bescheid!"

Daniel nickte. „Vielen Dank!"

Er wandte sich wieder Sam zu. Sie setzte erneut zum sprechen an. „Was, was ist passiert?"

Daniel setzte sich vorsichtig auf ihr Bett. „Als wir angefangen haben die Ruine zu untersuchen, ist eine Wand eingestürzt und hat uns beide erwischt!"

Ihr schien so langsam wieder einzufallen was passiert war. „Du! Du hast gerufen und mich gestoßen, dann weiß ich nichts mehr!"

Daniel nickte. „Stimmt! Wir hatten beide Glück. Wir sind verschüttet worden, Jack und Teal´c haben aber gleich angefangen uns rauszuholen."

Bevor Sam noch etwas fragen oder sagen konnte erschien Janet.

„Hallo Sam, schön das du wach bist. Wie fühlst du dich?"

Sam überlegte einen Moment. „Ich weiß nicht, mir tut alles weh!" Sie versuchte sich zu bewegen und ein scharfer Schmerz schoss durch ihren Körper. Janet und Daniel hielten sie gleichzeitig fest, bis der Schmerz abebbte. Janet beobachtete die Monitore. „Nicht bewegen Sam! Du hast dir ein paar Rippen gebrochen, die Schulter ist geprellt und an deinem Oberschenkel hast du eine ziemlich hässliche Wund, die ich nähen musste!"

Sam hatte sich wieder etwas gefangen. „Ist es schlimm?" Janet wusste was sie meinte. „Es sind zwar Muskeln verletzt, und die Heilung wird einige Zeit dauern. Du wirst auch Physiotherapie machen müssen, aber wenn du dran bleibst, kommt alles wieder in Ordnung.!"

Sam schluckte. „Gut!"

Daniel nahm den Becher mit den Eiswürfeln. „Hast du Durst?"

Sie nickte und sah ihn an. „Was ist mit dir?"

Er wiegelte beruhigend ab. „Oh, nur eine Platzwunde und ich habe mir die Hüfte geprellt. Nichts schlimmes!" Sie wirkt beruhigter. Janet injizierte etwas in ihre Infusion und es dauerte nicht lange bis sie wieder schläfrig wurde.

Daniel hielt solange ihre Hand und rieb ihren Handrücken bis sie einschlief. Janet kam zu ihm rüber und rieb seine Schulter. „Hey, du solltest dich auch wieder hinlegen und etwas schlafen. Sonst bist du nicht so fit, wenn du morgen entlassen wirst!"

Daniel nickte. „Du hast Recht! Ich bin auch ziemlich erledigt."

Sie half ihm aufzustehen und sich in sein Bett zu legen. Es dauerte auch nicht lange und er war auch eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Tag vertrieb Daniel Sam die Zeit. Sie hatte immer noch starke Schmerzen und schlief durch die Schmerzmittel immer wieder ein. Das gab Daniel auch etwas Zeit zu dösen. Jack und Teal´c kamen immer wieder vorbei um nach Ihnen zu sehen.

m Nachmittag kam Jack und brachte Daniels Privatklamotten aus dessen Spind mit.

„Hier ich hab dir deine Sachen mitgebracht. Zieh dich um, dann können wir nach Hause!"

Janet hatte ihn entlassen, aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass Jack ein Auge auf ihn hielt. Er sollte sich noch schonen und wegen der Kopfverletzung durfte er noch nicht selber Autofahren. Also zog er bis zu seiner endgültigen Genesung wieder mal bei Jack ein.


End file.
